Déviance
by Xamboy
Summary: Le monde ninja est en paix depuis plus de 15 ans maintenant et la vie est paisible à Konoha. Du moins, jusqu'à un jour, un sombre jour où tout va basculer, un jour où Naruto et Sasuke font être touchés par un terrible jutsu.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle fanfiction qui cette fois-ci se passera dans l'univers de Naruto, plus précisément de Boruto. En effet, cette fanfiction commence juste après l'obtention du rang de ninja de Boruto. Les évènements du film Boruto n'arriveront pas pour des raisons évidentes (vous verrez en lisant). Cependant ATTENTION cette fanfiction risque d'être violente, vous êtes prévenu. Sur ce j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Aucun des personnages de Naruto et Boruto ne m'appartiens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 : Changement de personnalité :

 _Quelque part dans la dimension des dieux :_

Assis sur un rocher, nous pouvons observer deux dieux, tous les deux sont habillé de large vêtement blanc comme leurs cheveux et la pupille de leurs yeux. Tous les deux sont en train d'observer le monde des Hommes et l'un des deux à l'air particulièrement inquiet, ce que le deuxième le remarque très vite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous préoccupe Momoshiki-sama ?

\- Vois-tu mon cher Kinshiki, plus j'observe les Humains et plus je me rends compte que mon plan initial à toutes les chances d'échouer.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je pense que malgré notre puissance, nous n'arriverons pas à vaincre les humains, car bien que la grande majorité soit très faible, j'en ai repéré deux qui à l'aide de leur compère auraient le potentiel de nous défaire.

\- Vraiment ? Que vous voulez vous faire alors ?

\- J'ai eu une idée, il nous faut les affaiblir avant d'attaquer, on va utiliser le « Nehan » te souvient tu où il est scellé ? demande Momoshiki avec un large sourire sadique.

\- Oui, Momoshiki-sama il se trouve à trois jours d'ici.

-Très bien, allons-y alors.

 _A Konoha dans le bureau de l'Hokage, le matin :_

-QUOI ? Encore une mission de rang D, mais j'en ai MARRE. Donne-moi des missions plus intéressant, genre de rang B ou A.

-Boruto ! Montre toi plus respectueux envers le Hokage réprimanda une jeune Uchiwa.

\- Boruto, cela ne fait qu'un mois que tu as quitté l'académie, je ne peux alors te donner que des missions de rang D pour que toi et ton équipe développe une véritable cohésion de groupe avant de vous envoyer sur des missions plus dangereuses répliqua le père de ce dernier.

-Pff c'est n'importe quoi dit le jeune Uzumaki avant de sortir du bureau de son père en claquant la porte.

-Boruto…dit Konomaru en enclenchant un mouvement pour le rattraper avec de se faire couper par la réplique du 7ème Hokage :

-Non, laisse ce n'est pas grave, je lui parlerai plus tard.

Naruto se tourna alors vers Sarada et lui dit avec un sourire :

-au fait, Sarada j'ai reçu un message de ton père aujourd'hui, il devrait revenir au village dans quelques jours, tu devrais l'annoncer à ta mère je pense que cela lui fera plaisir.

-Vraiment ? C'est génial fit la jeune fille avec un immense sourire. La nouvelle fut confirmée par le hochement de tête de la part de l'homme qu'elle admire, ce qui mit la brune en joie.

-Sinon, comment on fait pour la mission maintenant que Boruto n'est plus là dit Mitsuki avec son légendaire ton neutre.

-La mission est prévue pour demain alors ce n'est pas grave, je le forcerai à y aller demain. Mais bon, je dois lui accorder que faire du jardinage dans le parc public ne doit pas être des plus passionnants.

Tous les membres de l'équipe furent d'accord avec ces paroles. Puis, ils quittèrent le bureau de l'Hokage.

 _Trois jours plus tard, dans la dimension des dieux :_

-Voilà donc l'endroit où est scellé le célèbre jutsu « Nehan » dit Momoshiki devant une immense pierre avec d'ancienne inscription dessus. Il commence alors à lire les dits inscriptions :

 _« Dieu, te voici devant le jutsu Nehan qui te permettra d'inversé la personnalité du destinataire, c'est-à-dire que plus il est maléfique et plus il sera bon, mais attention cela fonctionne aussi dans l'autre sens. Sache aussi que ce jutsu est impossible à esquiver et définitif. Cependant pour l'activé, il te faudra sacrifier une âme de dieu et énormément de chakra. »_

Momoshiki se mit alors à penser : « donc pour lancer ce jutsu sur ces deux Hommes, il me faudra sacrifier Kinshiki et attendre au moins 10 ans que mon chakra se rétablisse. Hum, oui cela vaut le coup et puis, je ne suis plus à 10 ans près ». Sur ces sombres pensées, il se tourna vers son serviteur divin et dit :

-Je suis désolé mon cher Kinshiki, je te remercie pour toutes les années que tu as passées à mon service. Et il activa le jutsu qui provoqua un immense flash blanc.

 _Au même moment à Konoha :_

Sasuke s'éloigne de Konoha après y avoir passé deux jours en compagnie de sa famille et des Uzumaki. Il avait pu donc passer un bon moment, en plus de faire son rapport de sa mission à Naruto comme quoi, il n'avait rien à signaler. Sarada avait été super heureuse, et avait profité de son père sachant qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps lui racontant ces derniers jours à l'académie, l'examen pour devenir ninja et enfin ses ennuyantes premières missions en se plaignant d'être dans la même équipe que Boruto. En parlant de l'Uzumaki, la tension avait été palpable ces derniers jours dans leur famille, mais finalement à défaut de Naruto c'est Hinata qui avait fait entendre raison à leur fils. Il avait effectué la mission (non sans se plaindre) et un diner entre les Uchiwa au complet et les Uzumaki auquel Mitsuki avait été convié fut organisé.

Naruto est en train de retourner à son bureau accompagné de Sakura et Shikamaru, ils viennent de faire leur au revoir à Sasuke, Sarada quand a elle est directement retournée chez elle. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés quand en quelques secondes, un énorme voile de nuages remplie d'éclair apparus au-dessus de Konoha.

-C'est bizarre, il était censé faire beau toute la journée dit surprise Sakura.

-En effet répondit un Hokage sur un ton inquiet.

Quand tout d'un coup, un immense rayon blanc fondit du ciel et tombât dans une lumière blanche aveuglant sur le héros du monde ninja. Mais ce ne fut pas le seul, on peut voir au loin quelque part dans la forêt de Konoha, un autre rayon blanc toucher le sol. Ces deux rayons durent pendant quelques secondes avant de ce dissipé aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés. Sakura et shikamaru s'approche alors de leur ami.

-Naruto, est-ce ça va ? Demandèrent les deux en chœur.

-Oui ne vous inquiété pas, je dirais même que je ne me suis jamais porté aussi bien répondit Naruto avec une voix au bord du fou rire, accompagné d'un sourire carnassier et un regard fou que absolument personne ne lui connaissait et qui donna un gros frisson à toutes les personnes l'ayant vu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, ce qui conclue ce prologue, les choses sérieuses font commencées au prochain chapitre. Dit moi ce que vous en avait pensés.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, tout d'abord je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis pour sortir ce chapitre, j'ai été disons occupé. Après merci à tout pour votre retour du chapitre un. Sur ce, c'est partir pour le chapitre 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 2 : La destruction de Konoha :

Malgré la réponse de son ami, l'instinct de Sakura lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'elle était en danger. Sans même s'en rends compte, elle s'était approchée de Naruto, et la rose lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Naruto, tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Puisque que je te dis que ça va, mais tu devrais t'inquiété un peu plus pour toi lui répondit le blond en face d'elle, toujours avec ce même sourire.

Sur le coup, Sakura ne comprit pas cette réponse de son camarade, surtout qu'au même moment Naruto leva le bras en l'air. Quasiment instantanément on put voir un rasen shuriken apparaître et l'instant d'après Sakura vu ce même rasen shuriken fonçait vers elle. Cette dernière profondément choquée et surprise ne put réagir à temps, l'attaque allait la toucher, elle allait mourir quand une ombre l'attrapa et la tira sur le côté hors de la portée de l'attaque. Puis la dite attaque explosa et détruit une bonne partie de la rue, soufflant tout ce qui été autour bâtiment comme civile. Quand Sakura, se remit du choc et releva la tête ce qu'elle vit lui noua l'estomac, des bâtiments détruit, des cris, l'odeur du sang, des corps sans vie déchirés de personnes innocentes. Mais elle se reprit bien vite ces réflexes de ninja reprenant le dessus, elle se leva et regarda autour la rose constata que Naruto n'était plus là. Puis elle se souvient de Skimaru, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé tout à l'heure, elle se devait de le retrouver pour savoir quoi faire. « Bon sang, Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? » pensa-t-elle amèrement. En se dirigeant vers la zone qui a été détruit, l'Uchiwa le trouva, il était allongé à terre, il était blessé au niveau de la tête à cause du souffle de l'explosion mais surtout, il lui manquer la jambe gauche. En effet toute sa jambe en dessous du genou avait disparu, il ne restait que quelques morceaux de chair.

-Oh mon dieu, Skimaru hurla Sakura avant de se précipité vers lui et commença les soins pour stopper l'hémorragie.

-Argh, Sakura écoute moi, il faut que tu te rendes immédiatement au centre de communication pour qu'il transmette l'ordre d'évacuation d'urgence du village.

-Hein, pourquoi l'évacuation du village et ces pauvres gens, il faut que je les soigne.

-Non, Sakura c'est important, plus on attend et plus le nombre de victime sera important et pour ces gens d'autres ninjas médecins s'en occuperont. Comme pour lui donnait raison trois autres grosses explosions retentiez non loin d'eux. Il reprit alors avec un air grave :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'était le flash lumineux de tout à l'heure mais il a affecté l'esprit de Naruto. Je ne sais pas, si c'est temporaire ou si on peut le calmer mais dans le cas contraire, il faut évacuer le village car seul Sasuke est en mesure à faire face à Naruto.

-Mais, Sasuke n'est pas loin du village, j'ai qu'à aller le chercher.

-Non, je ne pense pas, je suis désolé mais tu as vu l'autre halo lumineux, il est tombé dans la direction où allait Sasuke et à mon avis, il doit être dans le même état de folie que Naruto et il doit être en train de se diriger vers le village. Tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est évacuer le village pendant que les plus puissants ninjas du village essayent de les retenir et de les calmer et donc minimiser le nombre de victimes. Rends-toi au centre de communication et demande-leur de transmettre ce message aux ninjas du village : « A tous les ninjas qui s'en sent capable, diriger vous vers le Hokage pour l'affronter et donc le retenir le plus possible, ou vers la porte sud-ouest pour affronter Sasuke Uchiwa pour les mêmes raisons. Quant à les autres procédés à l'évacuation d'urgence du village le plus vite possible. »

Sakura qui avait fini de stopper l'hémorragie hocha la tête et se mis en route sans perdre de temps. Elle mit un peu plus de deux minutes à atteindre le centre et la jeune femme leur transmit le message, qui fut immédiatement retransmit à tous les ninjas des villages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« HA ! HA ! HA ! Qu'ils sont faible, c'est trop facile de les tuer mais je m'en fous cela fais trop du bien, il faut que je purge les faibles et refaçonne ce monde. » Telle étaient les sombres pensées d'un blond qui d'habitude était si gentil et aimant alors qu'il broyait la gorge d'un ninja.

Au même moment, un bras gigantesque essaya de s'abattre sur lui mais il esquiva sans trop de difficultés et dit d'un air moqueur :

-Ah Chôji, enfin un défi un peu plus intéressant.

-Naruto, je t'en prie reprend tes esprits supplia l'Akimichi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis parfaitement en possession de mes esprits, je comprends bien mieux les choses maintenant dit ce dernier en fonçant vers ce qui fut son ami.

-Je ne peux pas croire que le Naruto que je connais soit prêt à abandonner son poste d'Hokage qui était son rêve pendant des années, détruire le village qu'il aime comme sa propre famille comme ça juste sur un coup de tête lui répond avec rage Choji alors qu'un combat au corps à corps commençait entre les deux.

-Certes, sauf que je ne suis plus le Naruto que tu connais rigola le jinchûriki avant de passer sous la garde de son adversaire et de frapper de toutes ses forces avec un rasengan dans le ventre de ce dernier qui fut projeté en arrière en crachant du sang.

Et alors que le blond s'approcher dangereusement pour l'achever, mais des kunais et un dessin de dragon vivant l'empêcherais de s'approcher davantage. Il recula et regarda autour de lui, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Hanabi. Il eut alors un grand sourire et dit avec une joie malsaine :

-Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke se tient droit, son sabre ensanglanté dans sa main droite autour de lui, on pouvait voir une dizaine de corps d'Anbu sans vie. Il était tout prêt de l'entrée du village, seulement voilà cette fois, il avait un obstacle de taille devant lui. En effet, devant lui se tenait un homme ayant un masque sur le bas du visage et ayant une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche.

-Bonjour sensei, alors vous êtes pret à vous battre contre moi pour protéger ce village de minable.

-Bordel mais ils vous arrivent quoi à vous deux.

-Une illumination répondit l'Uchiwa en activant son mangekyou sharingan et son rinnegan sharingan avant d'envoyer une boule de feu sur son adversaire.

Le gris esquiva facilement, mais aussitôt sasuke échangea sa place avec une feuille se trouvant dans le dos de son ancien sensei et donna un rapide coup de sabre qui fut paré par un kunai, mais malheureusement pour lui Kakashi regarda dans les yeux sasuke pendant l'échange ce dernier le plongea alors dans un arcane lunaire qui fit mettre un genou à terre au gris qui peignait à se remettre de trois jours de torture où il s'est vu mourir un bon millier de fois. Et alors que sasuke s'était élancé à une vitesse fulgurante pour ne laisser aucune chance à son adversaire de survivre à son assaut ou de faire quoique se soit, il fut stopper par un nouveau adversaire qui le repoussa au loin avec un agile coup de pied qui fut paré au dernier moment, mais qui fit quand même reculer sasuke sur quelques mètres. Quel ne fut pas la surprise de Kakashi quand il releva les yeux pour voir qui était son sauveur et que devant lui se tenait Orichimaru.

-Bah alors mon cher Sasuke, je croyais que ton envie de détruire le village t'était passé dit ce dernier d'un ton sarcastique.

-Comme je le disais plus tôt, j'ai une illumination mais parlons de toi pourquoi avoir sauvé Kakashi et par conséquent avoir défendu le village.

-Disons que c'est pour rembourser la dette que j'ai envers le village de prendre soin de mon fils mais également pour le protéger lui.

-Je vois, bon on dirait que je vais devoir affronter mes deux senseis alors d'après vous, est-ce que l'élève a dépassé les maitres dit le brun en se remettant en position de combat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boruto sautait de toit en toit en se diriger vers la partie du village détruite tout droit vers où se trouvait son vieux. Il reviendra peut être à la raison si il lui parle, il est son fils après tout, il devait le tenter et même si ça sert à rien, il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire alors que son père était en train de détruire le village. C'est alors qu'une voix qui connaissait bien retentit derrière lui :

-Boruto, où tu vas ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas y aller demanda une jeune brune.

-Bien sûr que j'y vais c'est mon père qui pète un câble là-bas je me dois de le remmener à la réalité. D'ailleurs, tu devrais essayer de faire de même avec le tien répondit sèchement le blond.

-Non, mais ça ne va pas, tout ce que tu gagneras à y aller c'est de te faire tuer. Il faut laisser faire les adultes sur ce coup, nous nous avons notre propre mission et elle est aussi très importante. Il s'agit d'évacuer les habitants répliqua avec rage la jeune fille.

Et alors que Boruto été sur le point de répliquer à son tour, une troisième personne arriva devant eux, en les forçant à s'arrêter.

-Sensei…dit la jeune Uchiwa avant de se faire couper par Konomaru.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux, vous devriez être en train d'évacuer les civiles.

-Konomaru-san, je me dois de faire quelque chose à propos de mon vieux dit-il avec détermination.

-C'est absolument hors de question, je te laisserai pas passer, car de un ce n'est pas à toi de le faire tu n'es pas assez fort, tu ne feras que gêné. De deux, ton père est apparemment totalement différent d'avant, il te tuera sans faire la moindre différence entre toi et un autre ninja ou civile. Et enfin, tu as déjà une mission, très importante au moins aussi sinon plus que celle d'affronter ton père et il s'agit de l'évacuation. Plus celle-ci prend du temps et plus les ninjas les plus puissant du village doivent affronter vos pères, c'est peut être un précieux ninja de Konoha qui meurt pour chaque minutes qui passe. Et maintenant pensez que ce sont les parents de vos amis qui sont en train de les affronter.

Après ce discours de leur sensei, les deux jeunes étaient livide et prirent conscience de la situation sous un angle nouveau. Et après un cri rageur, Boruto se retourna en amorçant un mouvement pour faire demi-tour en disant avant de partir avec un ton amer :

-D'accord, j'ai compris.

-Merci

Puis il partit vite suivit par Sarada, alors que Konomaru lui se dirigeait vers la position où se trouvait son ancien rival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce que vit Konomaru en arrivant le choqua, il y avait une dizaine d'Anbu mort par terre et les amis de la génération du blond étaient tout plus ou moins dans un mauvais état, là où Naruto lui se tenait debout au milieu du champs de bataille et il semblait à peine égratignait. Il avait activé le mode de chakra de Kuruma couplait à celui du mode ermite. Il le vit alors se précipitait avec une vitesse folle vers Sakura qui été en train de soigner Sai. Il créa des griffes de chakra en même temps, « il va la décapité, il faut que j'agisse» pensa Konomaru avant de s'élançait, il réussit heureusement à stopper l'attaque du septième hokage et le fit reculer de quelques pas grâce à un rasengan avant de hurler :

-Pour l'amour de dieu s'il te plait Naruto arrête, tu as quasiment tué Sakura.

C'est alors qu'à cette phrase Naruto se figea et perdu son mode de chakra du démon et ermite, il se prit la tête entre les mains et il semblait avoir vraiment mal à celle-ci. Tout le monde le regarder sans comprendre mais tout avait un espoir, si ça se trouve, il lutte pour retrouver ses esprits. C'est après un moment que le blond releva la tête et dit les larmes aux yeux avec une voix tremblant:

-Les…les amis, je suis…terriblement désolé.

A ce moment-là tous retrouvèrent le sourire en reprenant espoir et Konomaru s'avança vers son nii-san, mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de ce dernier son corps se figea sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il eut alors subitement très froid, c'est alors qu'il vit le kunai ensanglanté dans la main droite de Naruto ainsi que son sourire et regard sadique. Il remarqua également son sang qui coulait abondamment et comprit que Naruto s'était joué d'eux et l'avait écorché. Les dernier mots qu'il entendu furent :

-Bon sang, quelle bande de naïf, vous y avait tous crues rigola-t-il alors qu'à ses pieds se trouvait maintenant le corps sans vie de Konomaru.

-HA! HA! HA ! Vous devriez voir vos têtes, c'est à mourir de rire. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, on a bien rigolé mais si on en finissait. Je vais tous vous tuer finit-il sur un ton glacial alors que tous les autres avaient encore du mal de se remettre de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Non loin du village, un terrible combat avait lieu dont on ressentait les vibrations dans tous les environs. Le sol tremblait et la majorité du lieu avait été détruit. On pouvait même y apercevoir des flammes noires.

-Katon, la boule de feu suprême dit un ninja brun et aussitôt une gigantesque boule de feu se diriger vers un homme serpent. Celle-ci fut contrer par le suiton d'un homme à la chevelure grise alors que l'homme serpent fonçait le plus vite possible vers le brun camouflait par la brume dut au choc des deux attaques tout tant sortant une épée de sa bouche. Cependant alors qu'il était tout près de sa cible, des flammes noires se mirent sur sa route. Il esquiva avec difficulté, c'est alors qu'y vu que le brun était déjà à l'endroit où il a esquivé et son sabre couplait à du raiton allait s'abattre sur lui quand un kunai aussi chargeait de raiton le para. Kakashi s'était interposé, l'homme serpent en profita pour contre attaquer avec son épée mais le brun mit sa main en avant :

-Shina tensei. A la suite de ces mots, les deux plus vieux furent repoussés au loin contre deux rochers. C'est alors que l'Uchiwa invoqua le susano avec une arbalète en moins d'une seconde et tira une salve sur l'homme serpent qui suite au choc contre le rocher ne put pas l'esquiver mais eut le réflexe de muer et donc évita les dommages de cette attaque. Les trois ninjas se calmèrent alors et se regardèrent en jugeant les capacités des autres.

Kakashi n'en pouvait plus et il était bientôt à court de chakra et en observant Orochimaru il se rendit compte que ce dernier était dans le même état que lui. Là où son ancien élève allait plutôt bien, en même temps c'était lui qui menait le combat malgré qu'ils soient à deux contre un. En effet, depuis le début, ils ne faisaient que de se défendre, ils ne l'avaient pas inquiété une seule fois.

-Pff, je ne pensais pas que vous me tiendrait tête aussi longtemps tous les deux dit l'Uchiwa d'un air lasse.

-Petit insolent, je vais te faire redescendre sur terre siffla le serpent.

-Non, j'en ai marre, je vais en terminer avec ce dernier échange, Chibaku tensei dit Sasuke avant qu'une sphère noire s'envola vers le ciel avant d'attirer à elle tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous.

-Cela ne marcheras pas, il suffit de détruire la sphère dit le serpent en préparant sa plus puissante attaque et il vit Kakashi faire de même et alors qu'ils lanceraient leur attaques, il se rendirent compte du piège : Sasuke avait préparé une immense flèche de foudre avec son susano parfait qu'il lança une seconde après leur attaques. De ce fait, tant que leur attaques n'avaient touché la sphère, il ne pouvait pas esquiver mais l'attaque ne pouvait pas les atteindre. Sauf que là, le timing était parfait à l'instant où leur attaques toucheront la sphère, son attaque les toucheront de plein fouet sans qu'ils puissent esquiver. C'était du génie, il n'avait plu qu'à entendre la mort, Kakashi vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

-Merci et adieu mes chers senseis dit le brun d'un ton froid.

Puis s'en suit deux énormes explosions, la première détruisit la sphère, la deuxième scella le sort des deux ninjas de légendes et mit fin à ce combat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Bah alors on ne tient plus debout se moqua un démon blond du fait que tous ses adversaires étaient au sol et dans un mauvais état.

-Enfoiré dit avec rage l'un d'eux qui avait réussi à se relever, avant de reprends : tu as tué Konomaru, tenten, choji et kiba, je te le pardonnerai jamais !

-Ah oui, si il te manque tellement, je peux t'envoyer les rejoindre sai répondit ce dernier.

Et alors qu'il attaquait sai, une voix de femme brisait s'éleva dans les airs :

-JE T'EN SUPPLIE CHÉRIE, ARRÊTE CELA !

Hinata se tenait debout derrière le blond, il se tourna alors vers elle et dit le plus calmement du monde :

-Pourquoi je ferai ça, il a dit lui-même qu'il voulait rejoindre ses amis.

C'est alors qu'une unité d'Anbu arriva et délivra les ninjas de Konoha par leur message :

-L'évacuation est finit, il ne reste plus que vous, fuyez maintenant.

Au même moment, un portail apparut derrière sai, et de ce dernier sortie Sasuke et cette scène tout le monde l'a vu au ralenti. L'Uchiwa sortie son sabre et transperça au niveau du cœur ce pauvre sai qui ne comprit rien et cracha du sang avant que son cadavre touche le sol. Cette action brisa deux femmes qui fondirent en larme : Sakura et Ino mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps, mais bon tu es pardonné pour cette magnifique entrée.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de réveiller les autres ninjas et ils commencèrent à prendre les blesser et à fuir. Mais alors que Sakura était évacué comme les autres sur le dos d'un anbu, celui-ci se fit tuer par un chidori à long porté. Sakura tomba sous la surprise et quand elle se releva, elle entendit dans son dos une voix sombre :

-Merci pour tout, femme que j'ai aimée. A la fin de cette phrase elle put voir un bras la transperçait au niveau de la poitrine. Elle avait froid et c'est dans un désespoir et dans une tristesse ultime qu'elle quitta ce monde avec une dernière pensée : « Sarada, je suis désolé prend soin de toi et survie je t'en prie ma chérie ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata était seule face à ce qu'il fut son mari ayant refusait de fuir, elle le regardait avec peine et osa enfin lui demander :

-Pourquoi ? Et nos enfants que vont-ils devenir maintenant ?

-Parce qu'il devait en être ainsi et pour nos enfants soit ils mourront et se sera dommage, soit ils survivront et alors ils vivront à mes côtés dans le monde parfait que Sasuke et moi créeront.

Pendant son discours, il s'approcha d'elle et elle le laissa faire n'ayant plus aucune volonté. Il lui prit le menton et la força à le regardait dans les yeux et lui dit d'un ton sérieux et sincère :

-Tu sais, malgré mon illumination, je t'aime encore… mais en m'engageant sur cette voix, j'ai dû renoncer à l'amour. Puis, il l'a tua en lui broyant le cœur au sens propre comme figuré.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Quelques minutes plus tard en haut d'une falaise à un kilomètre du village :_

Boruto et Sarada observent au loin le village du haut de la falaise où se trouve la grotte qui mène au souterrain d'évacuation du village. Apparemment, les derniers ninjas qui avaient affronté leurs pères viennent de quitter le village et doivent bientôt arriver. Il ne reste alors plus que Naruto et Sasuke dans le village. C'est alors qui aperçoivent deux être voler au-dessus du village quand tout d'un coup, l'un se transforme en une gigantesque aura jaune de renard à neuf queues. Ce dernier crée une immense boule de chakra noir et il la lance sur le village. A la seconde où cette boule touche le sol, une immense explosion se produit détruisant tout sur son passage même la falaise aux visages.

C'est ainsi que Konoha se fier village centenaire où régnait la volonté du feu et qui avait connue tant de générations de ninja s'étant sacrifié pour lui et ses habitants fut détruit. Il en restait que cendre et poussière.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà qui conclue ce chapitre, je vous l'avais dit qu'on allait passer aux choses sérieuses, en espérant qu'il vous a plu. A la prochaine, salut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Ceux qui restent :

Les deux plus puissants ninjas du monde étaient en train d'observer leur œuvre de destruction depuis le ciel au-dessus de ce qui fut Konoha. Au bout de quelques secondes l'Uchiwa se tourna vers le démon et dit :

-Que fait-on pour ceux qui ont réussis à fuir ?

-Laisse les, cela ne sert à rien de crée un monde parfait si il ne reste personne pour le composer.

-D'accord, je comprends ton point de vue, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Sur ces mots l'ancien Hokage sourit et répondit :

-Il parait qu'il fait beau à Kiri à cette période de l'année.

Sans un mot de plus Sasuke ouvrit un portail dans lequel ils disparurent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tous les personnes qui avait réussis à fuir et qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur des souterrains regardaient l'endroit où était leur village auparavant d'un air plus que choqué. Tout ce qu'il avait connu venait d'être balayé et plus rien ne serait comme avant, il l'avait déjà compris. En plus de cet horrible spectacle quelques jeunes adolescents était en train de priés pour que leurs parents ait survécu. Justement les derniers rescapés venaient d'arriver, l'équipe sept les regardaient défiler dans une grande tristesse en voyant les états de certains. Une brune et un blond savaient que leur pères avaient disparus aujourd'hui mais ils attendaient pour le retour de leurs mères avec impatience. Mais quand ils viraient qu'elles n'arrivaient pas, Boruto se dirigea vers un anbu et lui dit avec une voix suppliante :

-S'il-vous-plait, dit moi où se trouve Hinata Uzumaki et Sakura Uchiwa.

-Oh, je suis désolé petit, on n'a pas pu les sauver répondit l'anbu qui reprit après un silence : Elles sont mortes.

A ce moment précis, les deux nouveaux orphelins se figèrent pendant plusieurs secondes envahit par une telle tristesse qui ne pensaient pas que cela pouvait exister.

-Maman…non ce n'est pas possible dit la jeune Uchiwa avant de s'écrouler et de pleurer comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant et de crier son désespoir. Elle savait qu'elle avait tout perdu et au même moment ses yeux devenu rouge sang firent un deuxième tomoe apparaitre.

Boruto lui aussi commençait à pleurer et sentie en plus de la tristesse, une immense colère et se mit à courir vers un lieu désert, trouva un rocher et se déchaina dessus. Il eut de nombreuses réactions semblables cette journée comme celle d'Inojin ou Chocho. Tout pleurait les morts et le village, en effet Konoha n'avait jamais connu telle désespoir et misère même après l'attaque de Pain sur le village. Cependant certains se refusait cette tristesse pour le moment et c'était le cas de Shikamaru qui avait repris le commandement des Anbus malgré sa blessure le temps que la situation d'urgence se finisse :

-Je veux une unité qui explore les alentours de ce qu'il reste du village et ramène les quelques blessés ou survivants qui étaient restés près du village et me fasse un rapport sur ce qu'ils trouveront là-bas. Une autre unité pour finir de mettre en sécurité ceux qui ont déjà été évacué et qui commence à prendre en charge les blessés dans l'ordre de gravité de celle-ci. Les blessures physiques uniquement pour le moment on ouvrira une cellule de soutien phycologique plus tard. Enfin je veux une dernière unité qui devra compter et enregistrer chaque survivant avec l'identité de ce dernier et ses divers statuts social. Tout en récoltant les divers témoignages de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui dans le village pour avoir un rapport complet des derniers évènements. Ce sera tout, dispersion ordonna-t-il.

Une fois les Anbus soit parti, il s'écroula au sol de fatigue « Galère, comment une telle chose a pu se produire, bon sang les amis, Choji mon meilleur ami» pensa le Nara les yeux humides et se promit que la personne responsable de cela payera très cher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Quelques heures plus tard dans un endroit désert proche de l'entrée des sous terrains_

On pouvait voir dos contre un rocher fissuré un jeune adolescent ayant des cheveux blond et des yeux bleues rougis par les larmes. Il avait les phalanges ensanglantait et le regard vide si bien qui ne sentie même pas la présence de l'autre garçon avant que ce dernier s'assoie à côté de lui s'attirant le regard du blond :

-Ah, c'est toi Mitsuki prononça d'un ton égal.

-J'ai eu du mal à te trouver Boruto répondit l'autre avec son calme légendaire.

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Rien de particulier, je voulais voir comment tu encaissais le choc.

Sur ces mots Boruto quitta son état de lassitude et s'énerva et dit d'une voix sec et plein de sarcasme :

-Bien, pourquoi est-ce que je le prendrais mal !? Avant de se calmer devant l'air impassible de son ami et de reprendre : Désolé, j'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que je ressens actuellement.

-L'unité d'Anbu qui était chargée d'explorer les alentours du village ont trouvé le cadavre de mon père à côté de celui du 6ème. Comme je n'ai jamais connu ma mère on peut dire que je suis exactement dans la même situation que toi actuellement.

« Bon sang même Kakashi san est mort » pensa tristement le jeune Uzumaki avant de répondre à son camarade :

-Vraiment ? Je suis désolé mais comment tu fais pour rester aussi impassible, tu n'es pas triste ?

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment été proche de mon père donc cela m'affecte pas plus que ça. Pour moi la seule personne qui compte c'est toi après tout tu es mon soleil. Bien que je me sois beaucoup rapproché de Sarada aussi.

-Je vois, au fait un jour il faudra que tu m'explique c'est quoi cette histoire de soleil et pourquoi je compte autant pour toi.

-Promit lui répliqua son ami avec son sourire qui semblait toujours aussi faux mais Boruto avait maintenant l'habitude.

Un grand silence se fit entre les deux garçons, l'un n'étant pas bavard et l'autre assimilant les derniers évènements et informations. Avant que le plus discret des deux finisse par relançait la conversation :

-Au fait, je t'ai dit que j'avais eu du mal à te trouver car au départ je pensais que tu serais auprès de ta petite sœur mais finalement non.

A cette réplique, le blond tiqua, se leva et se senti très vite honteux « Bon sang avec tout ça j'ai complétement oublié Himawari, quel grand frère pitoyable je fais ».

-Merde, tu sais où elle est ? Elle va bien ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était dans le secteur E des souterrain avec d'autre famille de civile et physiquement elle est indemne par contre elle n'avait l'air vraiment pas bien psychologiquement. Il me semble qu'elle te cherchait aussi.

-Bordel dit le dite grand frère avant de foncer vers le secteur E.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Himawari cherchait désespérément son grand frère, elle avait besoin de lui et elle priait pour qu'il lui soit arrivé rien car elle ne le supporterait pas. Depuis l'attaque elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Du haut de ces neuf ans on lui avait annoncé que son père était devenu fou et avait attaqué le village de l'intérieur, tuant pleins de gens dont sa mère et elle ne retrouvait pas son grand frère. De plus le village dans lequel elle était née et avait grandi, n'était plus qu'un tas de poussière. C'est alors qu'elle le vit au loin en train de courir vers elle, elle se mit donc à faire de même. Quand ils se rencontrèrent, ils s'enlacèrent et la plus petite cala sa tête sur l'épaule de son grand frère et réexposa en sanglot. Elle réussit quand à articulait entre deux sanglots :

-Oni-san, t…tu m'as f...fait tellement peur.

-Je sais et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait peur comme ça mais je te promets de me rattraper à partir d'aujourd'hui je prendrais soin de toi et te protègerai. C'est d'accord ?

-Hai, oni-san.

Après un moment où les deux jeunes Uzumaki se sont réconfortés mutuellement, ils finissent par rejoindre un campement où il y avait plus de monde et où il pourrait donc avoir plus d'informations. Un fois là-bas, ils croisèrent Shikadai qui commença à s'adresser à eux :

-Salut, je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous deux, je ne sais pas pour toi Himawari puisqu'on se connait pas trop, mais toi Boruto si tu as envie de parler je suis là.

-Merci Shikadai, mais toi ça va ? répondit le blond.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mes deux parents sont encore vie et c'est l'essentiel bien que mon père ait perdu une jambe.

-Tant mieux répliqua Boruto.

-Vous savez, je ne veux pas faire mon pessimiste mais pour la plupart des gens ici pensent que le pire est passé. Mais pour mon père et je suis d'accord avec lui, ceux-ci n'est que le début. Il va falloir se préparer au pire et devenir plus fort rapidement.

Ces paroles donnèrent des frissons à Boruto car elle annonçait une horreur qui semble tous ce qu'il a de possible.

-Oui je pense que vous avez raison.

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent et discutèrent ensemble là où un campement commençait à être organisé tout en aidant à sa réalisation. Jusqu'à que le jeune Uzumaki vit l'Uchiwa qui était dans son équipe au loin. Elle avançait sans réel but et elle avait le regard vide de toute émotion. Ce fut en la voyant qu'il eut une révélation et dit alors d'un ton calme :

-Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, je reviens j'ai quelque chose à faire. Shikadai, tu peux la surveiller s'il-te-plait ?

-Euh…d'accord.

-Merci

Ce fut sur ces mots que le blond parti vers la brune et lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle le suive.

-Euh Boruto, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda surprise la jeune fille.

-Ne pose pas de question et suis-moi.

Ils finirent par arriver dans un lieu isolé et l'Uzumaki se retourna vers la fille et dit d'un air sérieux qui était plutôt rare chez lui :

-J'ai eu une révélation, aujourd'hui on a tous les deux perdu nos parents, nos mères se sont fait tuées et nos pères sont devenus fous et dangereux. Il y a aussi beaucoup de chance pour que ce ne soit que le début et qu'ils continuent à ravager des contrées entières et tuer à tour de bras. On ne peut pas laisser cela arrivait comme cela, ce sont nos pères et il est donc de notre responsabilité de les arrêtés nous-même tu ne crois pas ? Je te propose qu'on se fasse une promesse ensemble celle de devenir fort ensemble plus fort qu'eux et de les arrêtés. Tu es avec moi ? dit-il en tentant son petit doigt vers elle.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux où elle vit une détermination de fer : « c'est vraiment le Boruto que je connais ? ». Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais à cette instant précis son cœur se mit à battre plus fort devant cette nouvelle facette de son ami. De plus, pour elle ce qu'il disait faisait aussi beaucoup de sens. Elle mit donc son petit doigt autour de celui qu'il lui tentait et le regarda elle aussi avec un regard très déterminé.

-Je te suis prononça-t-elle.

A quoi son compagnon sourit et se releva et dit :

-On a du boulot alors mais on y arrivera, au fait à partir d'aujourd'hui je m'appelle Boruto Hyûga et toi ?

Sarada fut d'abord surprise avant de sourit et répondre à son tour :

-Je m'appelle Sarada Haruno.

Ce fut au blond de lui sourire et répliquer :

-Parfait

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà qui conclue ce chapitre 3, merci d'avoir lu et dit moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Sinon je suis désolé pour cette absence, gros manque d'inspiration pour cette fic malgré que j'aie déjà les idées principales. Mais c'est bon maintenant, elle est revenue et le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas aussi longtemps à sortir. Sinon je remercie FreeZy83, goodmeme372, Lawkyrie et Driope pour leur review surtout Driope pour la long critique que tu as faite et les conseils que tu me donne. Sur ce à la prochaine.


End file.
